Summoners
by Moogle Empress
Summary: In the Dark Ages of England, there is a hidden order of Summoners who could summon monsters from another realm known as the 'Shadow Realm'. Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Malik, Tea and Serenity were sealed away within the Millennium Puzzle by Solomon in order to save them from a man known as Pegasus. When they are freed from the puzzle, only chaos, love and Shadow Games awaits them.
1. Episode 1: The Order of Exodia

**Summoners**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and them alone. I just borrow this series for my evil bidding and imagination to take over. =3

Warning: This is a Yaoi, which technically means romance between two males so if this isn't your cup of tea, please use the back button. However, if you are a fan of this kind of thing, please carry on and enjoy the story. =D

Note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic, and I haven't really finished watching the entire series, I've only seen season 1 and a bit of season 2 so most of my knowledge of the entire anime comes from the infinite source that is Wikipedia! XD

Although I have watched season 0 entirely. (And I loved it so much, shame they decided to stop that season, and that it was never released over in the US. XD)

So I humbly apologise in advance for any mistakes I make. Thankfully this is an AU, so it won't rely on the anime series' storyline. Still, doesn't hurt to be prepared. =)

PS: Is it strange that I preferred season 0's original storyline more than the storyline they had for the rest of the series involving Duel Monsters? Please don't burn me, I'm not a witch! .

I just say that because I like stories about mystical relics and the idea of the shadow games, I know they still had them throughout the main series, but I'm talking about the original idea of it in Season 0. Anyway I would recommend watching season 0, its great! =D

This is an experimental idea so I don't know how well-received it will be. But I do hope you enjoy the fan fic, this is also my first Yaoi so...please go easy on me, I can only learn so much from other fan fics. Although there are a few hetero pairings too, please look at the pairing bracket below to see.

One last thing, the cover image is not mine, it belongs to an artist from Pixiv. I can only wish I could draw that good. XD

Pairings: YugiXYami, AtemXTea, RyouXBakura, SetoXJoey, MarikXMalik and possible MokubaXSerenity (I haven't decided for this yet. XD)

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy(ish)/Angst/Humour/Family

Summary: In the Dark Ages of England, there is a hidden order of Summoners who could summon monsters from another realm known as the 'Shadow Realm'. Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Malik, Tea and Serenity were sealed away within the Millennium Puzzle by Solomon in order to save them from a man known as Pegasus. When they are freed from the puzzle, only chaos, love and Shadow Games awaits them.

* * *

**Episode 1: The Order of Exodia**

It was the era known as the Dark Ages in old England. The witch-hunts were on the rise ever since the act of witchcraft was enacted, causing the deaths of many who were innocent.

However, there was such people among them who possessed an ability that would brand them as witches or warlocks. To this end, the Order of Exodia was born, and those who were members of this order, were all known as Summoners.

Summoners had the power to open a doorway between their world and another realm known as the Shadow Realm. From this realm, monsters of various forms, shapes and sizes are summoned by their chosen to obey any command given to them.

The relationship between a Summoner and their spirit guardian (they refused to call them monsters) was symbolic, a spirit from the Shadow Realm is born when a new summoner is born, and their form is a reflection of one's own heart. In return for the power they give to their 'soulmate', the summoner provides them their life energy, which was the spiritual equivalent of food.

There had been those who abused this gift, seeking to dominate others, because of this, small dark cults of Summoners have formed. However, the Order of Exodia is a peaceful order, who seek only co-existence and to live their lives as peacefully as possible.

As the times in this era were hard on those bearing such gifts, the Order had to hide themselves away from the eyes of normal folk, and also to avoid getting caught by witch-hunters that would love nothing more than to burn them alive for just existing. They had given a term for normal people who weren't summoners, they were called 'Null-bloods', which meant no magic was within their blood and therefore, no connection to the Shadow Realm.

And so, they hide themselves away in a deep forest that was secluded and isolated from the rest of the world. For once, Null-bloods and their wild imaginations about cursed forests and bewitching beings worked in their favour, since no one would dare enter the forest.

From that, they were able to make a small forest village within it, allowing a community to rise and thrive.

Solomon Mutou was one of the wisest among their Order who had made it as his duty to educate their young about how to control their spirit guardians, how to summon them, how to hide their identities when blending in with the Null-bloods.

As the world outside their forest continued ever onwards with their lives, so did time within the Order of Exodia.

The sun shined brightly through the canopy of trees, allowing small rays of sunlight to peak through. Yugi, a young boy of sixteen years and dressed in a summoner robe that a size too big for him due to his...height was preparing to leave the small house that he shared with his grandfather to join his friends at the 'summoning grounds' where the young summoners were taught by none other Yugi's grandfather himself.

Yugi had offered to help his grandfather who had gone ahead to the summoner grounds much earlier, but he reassured his grandson that he was fine. His Grandfather was his only family remaining, his mother and father had been killed by witch-hunters who had found out about their secret and was sentenced to being burned at the stake.

He had been very young when this happened so he couldn't remember their faces at all, his grandfather had been raising and taking care of him for all these years since then, Yugi only felt it was right that he did everything in his power to help his grandfather out whenever he could.

Just as Yugi was ready to leave, a lone furry little ball of brown fluff with two pudgy feet and small little claws climbed up (with much effort) to the wooden table. It had the biggest round eyes ever and gave a small little mew, getting his favourite human's attention.

"Oh, hello there Kuri." Yugi greeted with a bright smile at the tiny creature. This was Kuriboh or 'Kuri' as Yugi affectionately named it, a small spirit from the Shadow Realm that strangely didn't have an owner, Yugi felt so bad for the little thing that he begged his Grandfather to let him keep it.

After much pleading and using the 'puppy dog eyes of doom', Solomon eventually caved in and allowed Yugi to keep the spirit, even though Yugi had already had Dark Magician as his Spirit Guardian. Thankfully, due to Kuri's incredibly small form, it didn't require that much life energy from Yugi, just enough to keep him content and happy.

Needless to say, Kuri absolutely adored Yugi and refused to leave his side, so it would often follow Yugi whenever he left the house. Normally summoners were not allowed to rename their spirit guardians, it was thought to be inconsiderate and rude to their soulmates but since Kuriboh didn't have an owner, the rule didn't apply.

Yugi knew right away that behind those adorable big eyes was a mischievous little imp, Kuri had always been so clingy, he would always find the tiny spirit hidden inside his small soft leather pouch, it still amazed Yugi how Kuri can be so stealthy yet deceivingly cute at the same time.

"I get it, you want to come to the Summoning Grounds too. Fine, you can come." Yugi opened the pouch which Kuri happily jumped inside. "I'm sure you would have found a way to follow me even if I did tell you to stay." Yugi rolled his eyes at Kuri.

The small Kuriboh simply closed his eyes with happiness and gave a content mew. With Kuri in tow, he opened the front door and exited the house.

Once the door was closed, he was tackled by a certain brunette.

"Morning Yugi~!" Tea greeted cheerfully as she hugged her childhood friend. She was also wearing summoner robes that seemed to fit her body frame perfectly.

"T-Tea, did you really have to ambush me as soon as I leave the house?" Yugi blushed a bit at the close proximity, especially since Tea's face was not too far from his own.

"Heh heh, sorry." Tea apologised before releasing her hold. Next to her was her own Spirit Guardian, Happy Lover. It was small yellow ball of light with small four angelic wings. Two around the top half of its head and the other two acting almost like legs. It also had a heart shape in the middle of its head. It was a very cute spirit, since Spirit Guardians reflected the heart of their chosen Summoner, it revealed what Yugi had already known about Tea for a long time.

Tea was a sweet and caring girl with a hint of a tomboyish side who had known Yugi since they were very young, despite popular belief by most of villagers of their small community, there was nothing romantic between them, no matter how well they got along. Tea proudly took on the self-proclaimed role as Yugi's elder sister. She was technically only a few months older but who was Yugi to burst her happy bubble?

And to Tea, she always been very protective around Yugi, with his parents been killed by Witch-Hunters and with her being an orphan that was taken in by the Order, she had secretly wanted a younger sibling to dote on.

In the very beginning it was just her and Yugi, but their circle of friends gradually got bigger as they got older and met new summoners, and since Yugi was such a pure-hearted boy, it was only natural that he attracted other people to him, or at least to Tea it was.

"Joey and the others are waiting at the Summoning Grounds, I think we're learning about how to control our emotions today. Somehow I get the feeling Joey's going to struggle with that." Tea told Yugi, as they started to make their way across the small forest village.

"Why would Joey struggle to keep his identity as a Summoner from outsiders?" Yugi asked naively.

"Yugi, you know Joey as well as I do. He's not exactly...calm." Tea sighed hopelessly.

"That's...true." Yugi sweatdropped as he admitted it. One of their other friends, Joey Wheeler was one of the more rebellious and reckless youths, but he was also very loyal and devoted to his friends, despite his less than eloquent way of speech, he was good-natured. He was the epitome of 'happy-go-lucky'. "I'm sure Joey knows when to keep quiet, especially if it's about being a Summoner."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a bit worried, he does tend to say some rash things when he gets heated." Tea smiled softly. She then noticed in the corner of her eye in Yugi's pouch that Kuri was in there. "Hey! Is that Kuri? How are you, little guy?" Tea waved.

Kuri gave out a happy mew, happy to see one of his favourite human's friends.

"I know I shouldn't keep bringing him, but even when I double-check before leaving the house, he somehow manages to sneak into the pouch." Yugi laughed sheepishly.

"Maybe you should stop bringing the pouch?" Tea smirked.

"Tried that, it didn't work, Kuri just stalked me all the way to the Summoning Grounds." Yugi sighed.

"Look at it this way, at least Kuri will always be able to find you if you ever got lost in the forest." Tea teased.

"Very funny Tea." Yugi rolled his eyes playfully.

The duo continued their small talk all the way to the Summoning Grounds with Happy Lover following its master's lead.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Summoning Grounds, Yugi and Tea's remaining friends were already waiting, along with some other youths who had their own little groups they conversed with.

The rest of the group that made up their circle of friends was Joey, Ryou, Malik and Joey's little sister Serenity. They were all wearing summoner robes as it was custom to wear these garbs during their lessons.

They all had unique guardians, Ryou had Mystical Elf, an enchanting blue-skinned female elf, incredibly devoted to her Master and her desire to protect him from all danger. She was standing next to her Master with the grace of a princess.

Serenity was busy stroking the feathery body of her Spirit Guardian, Faith Bird. A beautiful blue bird that was the size of a human being. The most defining feature was the very long tail feathers that curled a bit at the ends.

Malik's spirit guardian was Winged Dragon of Ra. A giant majestic Dragon (it actually looked more like a bird, but that's what the spirit called itself) that glittered like gold, it was so huge that Malik didn't want to summon him yet since he could fill up the whole Summoning Grounds by its size alone. He called it Ra since his full name was way too long.

And Joey's Spirit Guardian, Red Eyes Dragon, was another who was too large to summon on a whim, much to Joey's annoyance, but he respected Master Solomon's wishes, who so happened to be the Grandfather of his best pal, Yugi.

Joey was pacing the ground, getting a little worried about Yugi and Tea's lateness, usually, it was Joey was barely on time.

"Joey, I'm sure they're fine. You're overreacting." Serenity tried to reassure her older brother.

"I'm not overreacting! Just a little concern, that's all." Joey countered.

"With the way you're pacing that patch of dirt, you'll probably make a hole in it soon." Malik narrowed his eyes playfully.

Ryou was the first to notice Tea and Yugi who had finally arrived at the Summoning Grounds.

"Morning everyone, sorry that we're a little late meeting up." Yugi greeted them all.

"Yugi! Tea! Morning to both of you as well." Ryou smiled softly, he was always the shy one of their group, even beating Yugi's own shy nature, but he's gradually managed to come out of his shell since joining their group.

Unlike most, Ryou was originally an outsider, but when his summoner powers awakened, summoning Mystical Elf, his parents had accused him of being a warlock and more or less disowned him. Ryou had ran away in order to stay hidden from the Witch hunters who had been passing by his village and knowing how his parents now hated him for being a 'thrall to Satan', he ran in fear of what they would do to him. However, five years ago, he found sanctuary and a new place to call home after Solomon found him while he had been out on one of his secret outings.

Through him, he met Yugi and other people just like him. He owed everything to Yugi's grandfather and to Yugi as well, who had been the first to warmly welcome him and had since then been an invaluable friend to him.

Malik had a somewhat similar past, he came from a very distant land called Egypt. It was a scorching and vast land rich in history, when he first arrived here, his body took months to get used to the new climate. His whole family was murdered right before his eyes by bandits who raided the town they lived in. That was when he first awakened as a Summoner and unleashed Winged Dragon of Ra or 'Ra' for short, upon the invading bandits, however, in doing so, not being in full control of his power, he had also ruined his hometown in the process.

Horrified by what he had done, he used his Spirit Guardian and begged him to take him away from Egypt, exiling himself from his homeland, hence his arrival in England. At first, he had no idea why Ra brought him here, it wasn't until he ventured into what he thought at the time was largest sea of trees he had ever seen, that he had been found by scouts of the village, who then met Yugi's grandfather, who was the wisest within the Order.

After hearing Malik's story, Solomon offered Malik a chance to stay and learn how to control his power so he wouldn't let it go out of control again, Malik was determined to make sure there would never be a repeat of that tragedy, so he accepted, besides he had nothing to return to now.

Not long after, he met Yugi and the rest of gang, who accepted him into their circle while the other Summoners were on edge around him, probably because he was a foreigner with skin completely different from their own, and the fact that he let his summoning powers go out of control and destroyed his entire hometown in a fit of rage and anguish.

Yugi had been the first person to try and befriend him since arriving, and that made Malik very happy, who had truly felt like an outsider before meeting this small merry band of misfits.

Of course, he and Joey still had their little spats, but they always made up by the end of the day.

"Yugi! It's about time you showed up, I was beginning to worry about ya!" Joey belted out happily.

"See, I told you." Serenity smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Aw, who asked ya, sis?" Joey grumbled with a faint blush brushing his cheeks, which Serenity giggled at.

"We didn't miss anything right?" Tea asked, she had an spotless record of being on time and didn't want to break it now.

"Nah, the old man's still doing some final touches on today's lesson." Malik placed his hands behind his head carefreely.

"Whew." Tea sighed in relief.

At that point, Kuri poked its head out of the pouch and then hopped out with ease on to the grassy ground.

"Now why am I not surprised to see Kuri here?" Malik smirked.

"I swear that thing is a stalker." Joey shook his head.

"Don't say that! Kuri just wants to protect Yugi like any other spirit guardian, right?" Serenity scolded Joey before turning to the small stray happy spirit that responded with a quick nod.

Not long afterwards, Solomon arrived with his own Guardian Spirit, Blue Eyes White Dragon that stood majestic and proud beside his Summoner and soulmate.

"Morning fledglings, I see that everyone is present today, this is good." Solomon started.

Yugi waved at his grandfather who had waved back with a chuckle. "Now then, everyone who hasn't summoned their spirit guardians yet, you may be allowed to summon them now."

"Well Ra will like that, I get the feeling he gets claustrophobic in the Shadow Realm." Malik was pleased with that news.

"Malik, Joey, out of all the students here, we'll let you two summon yours first." Solomon directed his glance at the two teens.

"Knock yourself out." Joey decided to let Malik summon first.

"Don't mind if I do." Malik winked and took a few steps forward and started to chant a incantation of words that would seem like gibberish to null-bloods, but to Summoners, it was known as the 'Rite of Summoning', the spell that allowed the a door to the Shadow Realm to open.

A magic circle formed underneath Malik as well as a rune mark appeared on Malik's forehead as the spell was reaching its peak, the magic circle then expanded and encircle Malik's body before flying up into the sky, twisting the space within the inner circle opened up to what look like a black void, from that void, came Ra, the Winged Dragon in his full glory, easily fitting through the magic circle and landed in front of Malik himself.

"What have you summoned for, young Master?" The spirit spoke before looking behind it to see Solomon and a giant dragon himself. "Ah, I see. I shall just hover above the grounds, so my body does not take up the entire area." Ra spoke, spreading his wings and flew up slightly to hover slightly off the ground, even by just hovering the first two flaps of his wings made gusts of wind that almost even made Kuri fly in the air for a second.

"That might be for the best. No offense, but you are pretty big spirit, buddy." Malik nodded.

It was then Joey's turn once Ra and Malik had returned back to where the others were waiting. He recited the same incantation as Malik did with the same spell taking place once again, a second magic circle flew up mid-air and once again, opened another portal to the Shadow Realm, where Joey's Spirit Guardian, Red Eyes Dragon passed through the circle and landed in front of Joey. It then proceeded to affectionately head-butt its head with Joey's.

"Hey, I missed ya too, big guy. C'mon, we can't take up the entire summoning grounds." Joey grinned, he then motioned his head to the other side where his friends were standing for Red Eyes to get the idea. It followed its master obediently.

"Now that our two largest spirits are accounted for, the rest of you may summon your spirits now."

The other summoners proceeded to call forth their own Spirit Guardians from the Shadow World. Eventually it was Yugi's turn, he reciting the 'rite of summoning' just like Joey and Malik had before.

At the peak of the spell, the magic circle once again flew upwards in mid-air, opening another portal, allowing Yugi's own Spirit Guardian, Dark Magician to pass through the magic circle with ease and landed gracefully, bowing at Yugi.

"My Master, I trust you are well." Dark Magician spoke deep yet gentle voice.

"I'm fine, Dark. It's great to see you as well, did you manage to get through the portal okay?" Yugi beamed happily at his Spirit Guardian who had practically been attached to him since birth, it was kind of like having an invisible twin. Dark Magician didn't mind his dear young Master calling him by that shorter name. In fact, he actually liked it.

"Yes, Master Yugi, there is no need for concern."

"Um...you can stand up now Dark." Yugi noticed that Dark Magician had yet to raise his head or stand up.

"Ah, I apologise. I had only wanted to show proper respect." He apologised to Yugi before standing proudly before him.

"Dark, we've been together since the day I was born, you don't need formality around me. Just call me Yugi." Yugi smiled hopelessly, his Spirit was so polite and proper, and it would be a long time before he could actually get him to be less hi-strung.

"Okay...Ma-I mean Yugi." Dark Magician tried his best just say his Master's name but nearly ended up using protocol again.

"Never mind, we'll work on it another time." Yugi reassured him, as Dark Magician moved over to Yugi's side, almost looking like a personal bodyguard for Yugi.

"Wonderful, so everyone's Spirit Guardians are here? Then we can begin our lesson for today. As you know, this is a time of great fear and hysteria. Nowadays, it would be considered a normal day seeing someone accused for witchcraft or sorcery. Summoners fall into the category of sorcery, for being able to call spirits from the Shadow Realm could be considered 'Dark Artes' in the eyes of the common folk."

"Even so, to adapt and survive in such a time, we have to learn to control our emotions when faced with a dangerous threat or challenge. Our Spirit Guardians are sensitive to our emotions, since we provide them with spirit energy for them to live, it also allows them to feel the emotions that we feel. If they feel our fear or anger, for example if we feel threatened by someone, they often will react by themselves to defend their Masters."

"In a way this is good, but it is also dangerous as well. Especially if you are in a city or largely populated gathering. So we must learn to master our emotions, as to not let them overflow with negative feelings that would incite your Guardians to react on your behalf."

"Make no mistake though, there no harm in positive emotions at all, in fact I would encourage it. However, emotions like fear, anger and hate, these emotions have to kept in balance and not overpower your common sense, it could lead to a path of destruction for both you and your Guardian Spirit should such emotions rule your heart."

Ryou shivered at the thought, but it was true that he was overwhelmed with fear when his summoner powers awakened, that's why he ran away. It could have been much worse though, he could have badly hurt someone with Mystical Elf or worse _killed_. That was something Ryou never wanted to see on his hands, the blood of an innocent.

For Malik this was the kind of lesson that he had been waiting to learn, he knew that path of destruction all too well when he had lost control of his newly awakened powers. He knew just how dangerous one's powers could be if their emotions ruled over their mind and heart.

"Now then, let us begin, first we-"

"Master Solomon!" One of the village scouts ran into the Summoning Grounds, it sounded like he had sprinted a long way to get here.

Dark Magician turned his head sharply in the direction of the where the village would be, the other spirits also sensed something, even little Kuri who whimpered and scurried over to Yugi in a panic, Yugi picked up the frightened spirit and turned to Dark Magician.

"Dark?" Yugi called out.

"Something is wrong, young Master."

"What?! Are you sure about this?" They heard Yugi's grandfather gasp in horror.

"We're positive, Master Solomon. It's him. He has a whole summoner cult behind him as well, I'm...the only one who managed to get away, my friends didn't stand a chance." The scout nodded, his voice quivered as he recalled the memories of his fellow scouts being taken down one by one.

"Thank you, try to evacuate as many people as you can, I will face him myself."

"Yes, Master Solomon. May the spirits watch over us all." The scout stood up and obeyed, bowing in respect before carrying out his new mission, his own Spirit Guardian following diligently behind.

"Children, I want you all to head further into the woods, no matter what happens, do not stop running until you reach the circle of rocks that I showed you long ago. Its ancient power will protect you, remain there until I or one of the other elders of the Order find you. Now go!" Solomon turned to students with a grim look on his face.

With that, he was walking out of the Summoning Grounds while the rest of the students did as he instructed and ventured deeper into the woods. Yugi, however, approached his grandfather.

"Grandpa! What's going on? Why did you tell us to head to 'Druid Circle'?"

"Yugi, listen to me, I want you and your friends to escape. It's no longer safe here. I fear that we have been betrayed and someone has revealed the location of this village to Witch-Hunters."

Serenity gasped in horror and turned to her brother whose glare darkened. "Witch-Hunters, I would love to exterminate them as much as they seem to enjoy killing us."

"None of that talk, young man! I want no heroics from any of you. You are to leave this place and head for the Druid Circle, not even they will find you there."

"That guy mentioned a Summoner Cult, why would Witch-Hunters side with someone they were sworn to hunt down?" Malik noted.

"You heard that, did you?" Solomon sighed in defeat.

"Grandpa, there's something you're hiding from us." Yugi frowned.

"I am not sure of the details but it sounds like this is a joint effort between this 'cult' and the Witch-Hunters. They must have made some sort of deal with them. Either way, it is far too dangerous for any of you to stay here. This entire place will become a warzone when they arrive." He then turned to Yugi with a sad smile.

"Yugi, no matter what, I will not let you suffer the same fate as your mother and father. I will protect you, even if I should fall today. Now go, please do this for me."

"I-I'm not going to leave you! I can't leave you behind!"

"Dark Magician, please grant the request of a selfish old man." Solomon glanced at Yugi's Spirit Guardian who was hesitant at first but his duty to protect his Master won him over. Dark Magician picked up Yugi, who tried to squirm out of his hold.

"Dark! Let me go!"

"Now, hurry! Get away from here before it's too late!" This time, the group reluctantly decided to do as Solomon said, leaving the Summoning Grounds into the deeper parts of the forest. All the while Yugi was still trying to get out of Dark Magician's hold, calling out for his Grandfather.

Solomon softly smiled, turning to his old life-time soulmate and companion. "Well, old friend, it is time we finally end this. That man must be stopped, no matter the cost."

The Blue Eyes White Dragon nodded slowly in agreement and followed Solomon towards the village.

* * *

Pushing aside stray bushes and branches as the group, along with their Spirit Guardians headed further in. Even then Yugi was still adamant of going back.

"Dark! Why are you doing this?!"

"I understand how you feel, young Master. I really do. However, your grandfather is right, you will only be in further danger had you stayed." The guardian tried to reason. In a slight drop of defence, Dark Magician's grip on Yugi loosened enough for Yugi to drop down.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back! If anything happened to him because of me, I would never forgive myself!" Realizing what had happened, the rest of Yugi's friends also halted their tracks.

"But wouldn't your grandfather feel even worse if something did happen to you?" Tea tried to reason.

"I understand that. I do. That still doesn't mean I should leave him behind, not when I could help."

"Master...are you sure about wanting to go back? As your guardian, I will obey any command, but, if you go back there, you may not like what you find." The Dark Magician sighed and questioned his soulmate.

"I still want to go back. I can't just let Grandpa walk right into his own death!"

"I agree with Yugi," Ryou spoke up. "Master Solomon has done so much for all of us and the Order of Exodia, we can't just give him up without trying to protect him."

"Ryou..."

"Well, there's no way I can let Yugi go back on his own, not without me." Tea shrugged.

"Make that three of us. Sis, will you be able to get to the Druid Circle by yourself?" Joey nodded.

"No way, if Joey's going, I'm going too!" Serenity shook her head defiantly.

"I can't let you go back there, it'll be too dangerous!"

"Yugi gets a free pass and I don't?" Serenity glared.

"Joey, just take her with you. You're her big brother, right? Surely someone of your role and size can protect your little sister from harm's way?" Malik scoffed.

"...I hate you."

"I love you too." Malik sarcastically countered.

"Malik, does that mean...?" Yugi blinked.

"Duh, if we're all going, we gotta do it with style, and by style I mean flatten those hunters and cultists with my awesome Ra here." Malik rolled his eyes at Yugi's naivety.

"Guys...thank you. I'm sorry about this, but this isn't something I can run away from." Yugi was so grateful to have friends like them around, especially in times like this.

"We know, Yugi." Ryou smiled. "But how do we get back? We ran quite a long way."

"...If I may make a suggestion...how about those two Spirits?" Dark Magician pointed to Ra and Red Eyes.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about Red Eyes!" Joey took a step back in surprise. Red Eyes bowed its head in sadness.

"Seriously? You forgot your Guardian was a giant dragon and flying next to you the entire time?" Tea narrowed her eyes playfully at Joey.

"I think I know what Dark is talking about. Let's ride them back to the village." Yugi answered.

"Huh, that could work, I mean Ra could fit a lot of people on its back alone." Malik nodded. "Your Dark Magician's got a good head."

"Is this what I have become? I am not amused by this, Master Malik." Ra grumbled.

"It doesn't sound _that _bad, Ra. You are such a drama Pharaoh." Malik sighed.

"What's a Pharaoh?" Tea questioned curiously.

"Umm...Lets save that for another time, Tea." Malik sweatdropped.

"Master Ryou, will you require my aid when we arrive at the village?" Mystical Elf turned to her own Master.

"I don't know. If what Master Solomon said was true, then I think...we might need all the help we can get." Ryou answered her honestly.

* * *

Back at the village that once was the heart of the Order of Exodia's Summoner clan, a warzone now stood in its place. Buildings were set on fire, crumbling and burn the greenery around them.

Summoners on both sides were locked in bitter warfare against Guardian Spirits against Guardian Spirits, each one fighting for their life. If one was to lose their Guardian Spirit, the Summoner would die with them, for that too was part of the symbolic pact between Summoner and Spirit.

A majority of the Witch-Hunters who had arrived with this cult had moved onwards, in attempts to hunt down any Summoners that had escaped in the chaos. With the Summoners pinned fighting the cultists, there was no one able to stop them.

Solomon was locked in spiritual combat with the cult leader, Pegasus Crawford, and his own Spirit Guardian, Illusionist Faceless Mage against the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

So far, neither of them were winning, it was almost like if Pegasus was just playing with him.

"Pegasus, were you the one who betrayed the location of the Order to the Witch-Hunters?"

"Indeed I did, what of it?" Pegasus answered with an air of arrogance around. If Solomon had not known him better, Pegasus could be mistaken for a noble given his current attire and attitude. Pegasus wore a silk cape that draped over his shoulders.

"Do you realise what you've done?! You destroyed the only haven for our kind! How could you turn your back on your own people like this?" Solomon growled.

"I have reasons of my own for revealing the location of the Order of Exodia to the Witch-Hunters, I can't let anyone from this Order alive to challenge me for the Millennium items. In return for the lives of the Summoners here, they won't touch my own Summoner clan that I have painstakingly gathered during the time of my exile from this very same 'haven'."

"...! That is what this is about?"

"Indeed, old man. He who finds all seven pieces Millennium Items will have the power to summon the most powerful spirit of them all, one who grants any wish or desire of whomever summons him. You know whom I speak of."

"Exodia...You plan on summoning him? Have you lost your mind?! There's a good reason why he was never summoned! He's far too dangerous to be unleash in our world, if he was summoned here, it could cause a tear between our world and the Shadow Realm, surely you understand this!"

"For my reasons alone, that risk is worth it." Pegasus simply responded.

"This is about her, isn't it? Do you really think she would want any of this?"

That tripped a nerve in Pegasus. "I no longer have to answer myself to you, my former _Master_." With that, he signalled his Guardian Spirit to tackle Solomon's guardian while it remained idle. This caused Blue Eyes to collapse on the ground from the force of the attack.

"Blue Eyes, are you alright old friend?" Solomon asked, which the Guardian nodded back.

"I grow tire of these games, I already have one Millennium Item in my possession," Pegasus, pulled back part of his hair to reveal one of his eyes had been replaced with an golden eye. "I came here to take the one item you possess, the Millennium Puzzle!"

Solomon just gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe that his former student would fall this far for such a dangerous goal. "And what makes you think I have it?"

"Oh please don't be play coy with me, Solomon. I know you have it." Pegasus chuckled darkly.

"Grandpa! Are you alright?" A voice that Solomon never thought he'd hear again, along with the loud flapping of wings reached his ears.

"Yugi?!"

Indeed it was Yugi and the rest of his friends who used Ra to travel back to the village. Joey had used Red Eyes while Serenity flew on Faith Bird.

Once Ra was low enough the ground, Yugi jumped down, followed by Dark Magician and rushed to his grandfather's side. "Grandpa! Are you okay?"

"Yugi...why did you come back? I told you to escape!"

"There's no way I could do that. I would never forgive myself if I left you behind." Yugi shook his head.

"You really are your Mother's son." Solomon chuckled, remembering how defiant and headstrong his daughter-in-law was when she was challenged.

"Ah~ I remember you, you're little Yugi. Of course, you were just a baby when we first met, but I recognize those dazzling amethyst eyes of yours from anywhere." Pegasus recalled with a dark smile taking form on his face.

"W-who are you?" Yugi asked, although the look Pegasus gave him frightened him. Sensing his Master's fear, Dark Magician went in front of both Yugi and his grandfather to shield them.

"And this must be your Spirit Guardian, he looks very powerful indeed. Must be a family trait. However, I digress, your Grandfather and I were just having a little chat about the Millennium Puzzle he has in his possession." Pegasus revealed.

"The Millennium what?" Joey looked puzzled by the word.

"Wait...where have I heard that before?" Malik was stricken with a strong cause of nostalgia but why?

"Grandpa...what is he talking about?" Yugi felt confused by the stranger's words.

"So how about it, Yugi-boy? How about you make your Grandfather reveal the location of the puzzle or I'll use the full power of my Guardian to destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon, you know what happens when a Summoner loses his Guardian Spirit, right?"

"...!" Yugi's eyes widened in horror.

During the whole time Pegasus had been talking with Yugi, Solomon had been preparing a spell in whispers in order to keep Pegasus's attention away as he casted the spell.

Once it was prepared, Solomon stood up and unleashed the spell over him, Yugi, his friends and all their Guardian Spirits, within a bright flash, blinding Pegasus for a moment, they vanished from sight. Once the light faded Pegasus saw they were gone, realizing what the old man had done while he was distracted by Yugi.

"Very clever, old man. But I know where you're heading next. Come, my dear friend, we're off to the Druid Circle." Pegasus turned to his Guardian who obediently followed behind.

* * *

The next thing everyone knew when the light faded, they found themselves in an empty open clearing within the forest, with a circle of moss-covered stones, positioned in such a way that it looked like a place for a ritual.

"What da hell just happened?!" Joey looked around in confusion before looking up to Red Eyes Dragon to find an answer, but even the Guardian Spirit itself looked lost.

"It would appear Master Solomon brought us to the Druid Circle by using a warp spell." Ra answered for them all.

"Wait, we can use spells like that?" Ryou blinked in surprise.

"Are you okay, Master? I can use Happy Lover to heal you if you've been injured." Tea asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, dear." Solomon thanked.

"Grandpa, what's really going on here? Our village...was...it was...and that man, what was he talking about?" Yugi asked a bunch of questions at once, the small Kuriboh who had now taken refuge back in Yugi's pouch shivered, feeling the auras of fear and confusion saturated the air.

"And where's all the other students? Shouldn't they be here by now? They had a head start." Joey looked around to notice there was no one else besides them present.

"Big brother is right, there's no one else here!" Serenity confirmed.

"Then it is as I feared. Pegasus intended to kill all of us in order to prevent us from challenging him for the Millennium items. This includes the other children, that's why he brought those Witch-Hunters into this."

"That monster! Why is he doing this? We weren't hurting anyone, why did he betray us?!" Tea felt angry at the man they knew as Pegasus, who had single-handedly cost the lives of countless innocents this day.

"Tea, calm down. Remember what Grandpa said. You shouldn't let your emotions control you." Yugi reminded.

"Y-you're right, Yugi. I still can't believe any of this though. How could this be happening?" Tea looked at Yugi and slowly agreeing with Yugi's logic, but she still hated that man leading this massacre, Pegasus.

"Pegasus was once a member of this clan, but...well...something tragic happened and it caused him to become desperate, so desperate that he would risk the safety of this world to grant a secret desire of his. When we learned about this, we felt that best thing we could do was exile him from the clan. I never thought he would go to such lengths to get his hands on all seven of the Millennium items."

"Just what are these Millennium items?" Ryou questioned.

"I believe...they are treasures from Egypt that have the power to summon the King of Spirits to this world." Mystical Elf answered.

"It is just as Ryou's guardian said, long ago, these seven items once belonged in a far-away land known as Egypt, the same place where Malik was born."

"That's right. I came here with Ra after he took me away from Egypt." Malik nodded.

"How did you get all the way from here to England? Isn't that a really long way?" Tea asked Malik.

"It was I who brought him to this land. I flew across the skies to reach this isolated island. I felt at the time it was the safest place for Master Malik." Ra answered.

"But then how did those Millennium items get here? They can't fly or teleport." Joey pointed out.

"Summoners do not just exist in England, there are many others around the world, one such Summoner from Egypt also used his Spirit Guardian to travel here, and he bestowed the Millennium Puzzle to my ancestor many hundreds of years ago. Since then, the relic has been passed on through our family line."

"So you do have the Puzzle?" Yugi blinked in surprise, which Solomon quietly nodded in response.

"What happened to the other six?" Serenity wondered.

"They have probably been scattered across the world as well, the words that Summoner were also passed down through our family. He warned that if all seven were to reunite once more, Exodia would be unleashed upon the world. Exodia is the one Spirit that must never leave the Shadow Realm, should that happen, the veil that separates our world from the Shadow Realm would be torn apart, causing dark spirits to pour out and wreak havoc upon the world."

"...Okay, I see why you were so hell-bent on stopping Pegasus from getting all these Millennium thingies." Joey's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"I never expected him to find one of them already. I do not know how but that was certainly one of the seven relics." Solomon shook his head.

"Master Solomon...where is the Millennium Puzzle now?" The Dark Magician asked.

"Right here," Solomon reached into his robes and pulled out a beautiful golden pyramid with intricate designs and a single curved eye. "And now, I pass this Puzzle to you, Yugi. You must never let Pegasus get a hold of this, no matter what. Promise me that will you guard that relic with your life, please Yugi." Solomon begged.

Yugi nodded slowly, holding the puzzle delicately in his hands. "Of course I will, Grandpa. I won't let him get this puzzle no matter what."

Solomon smiled proudly. "I know you will. You're my grandson after all." Solomon lightly joked which Yugi laughed softly at. He then turned to Kuriboh who was hiding within Yugi's pouch. "I'm also counting on you and Dark Magician to protect him and his friends too."

Kuri puffed up its body proudly as if honoured by the role.

"My, what a touching scene. If I had any tears left, I would probably cry." Pegasus's voice destroyed the happy atmosphere, replacing it with dread.

"Pegasus, how did you get here so fast?" Solomon gasped, horrified at his arrival.

"Just like you, I conjured a little warp spell myself. That was very sly of you by the way, but playtime is now over. Yugi-boy, if you don't want anything to happen to precious Grandfather or your little friends over there, you will hand over that puzzle."

"Don't give it to him, Yugi!" Ryou was quick to retort.

"We're a lot stronger than you think. We're not pushovers!" Tea bluffed.

"But we haven't even finished our training..." Joey quietly reminded her.

"Just play along, Joey!" Tea hissed, nudging him strongly.

"Yeah, there's seven of us and one of you, pal!" Joey boldly stated, playing along with Tea's bluff.

"Your fight is with me, Pegasus. You will leave my Grandson and these children out of it." Solomon went in front of Yugi as if to protect him.

"Hmph, at this rate, there won't be anything left for your Blue Eyes White Dragon to get his energy from, you will be powerless soon."

"There is one thing I can do. One thing that not even you can undo." Solomon glared.

"Yugi, my dear students, forgive me for this." Solomon apologised to all his remaining students and Grandson, with a swift incantation and shockingly fast casting, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Ryou, Malik and Serenity were absorbed in a bright light and transported within the Millennium Puzzle before they had a chance to react, along with their Spirit Guardians, the Puzzle fell to the wet grass where Yugi once stood.

"What are you doing?!" Pegasus cried out in surprise, the bodies and souls of those brats were now trapped within the puzzle!

"To protect my grandson and his friends from you, there is only one other option left for me. I shall send this puzzle through time and space, to a time where you can never reach it!" Solomon declared.

"You will do no such thing!" Pegasus snarled as he commanded his Illusionist Faceless Mage to charge at the old man, only to be stopped by Solomon's Guardian.

"Thank you old friend, buy me the time I need to cast the spell." Solomon thanked his Guardian before reciting the forbidden time spell, he had hoped he would never have to use such a dangerous spell but Pegasus had truly left no other option for him.

Pegasus tried to charge towards Solomon but the fight between the two guardians blocked his way.

Solomon's strength was fading away, this spell was very taxing on his soul and body, but he had to complete it and send the Puzzle that held Yugi's and the other children's souls to a time where they would be safe from Pegasus' clutches. Once at the spell's peak, he focused the heart of his spell onto the puzzle itself, the puzzle glowed and spat out static electricity as the spell was successfully casted.

With a loud thunderous sound, the puzzle vanished from Solomon's hands, transported to another time, far beyond this one. The spell had left Solomon completely drained, making him fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Solomon's Blue Eyes White Dragon went over to his summoner's side, worried for his welfare.

"I will make you regret defying me. I will hunt down that puzzle along with that grandson of yours. You mark my words."

"You might as well...kill me now. I've spent the last of my life energy, I will...soon leave this plain of existence. You know that using that time spell means you...have to sacrifice your life for it." Solomon managed to voice out.

"You would go that far for someone you love huh? Perhaps you and I aren't so different after all. Very well, in respect for that. I will let you rot here, please enjoy your final moments. I have to find someone who will perform the time spell for me, farewell, my former Master." Pegasus turned his back on Solomon and walked away with his Guardian hovering over him.

Blue Eyes White Dragon bent down to its Summoner's level and let out a quiet noise.

"It will be alright, one day, you will be reborn for a new Summoner and you will have someone new to protect. I was proud to have you have my Spirit Guardian, old friend." Solomon reassured his Guardian.

As he felt his body begin to go numb and his world beginning to darken, his last thoughts were of his Grandson and those five innocent children who were now caught up in this dangerous shadow game, a race to who will find all seven Millennium items first.

_'Yugi...forgive me...'_ was the last thing Solomon thought in his head before he passed away, with his Spirit Guardian quietly watching over him as it also eventually vanished into thin air, returning to whence it came, back to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Whew, finally finished! I apologise if this chapter feels rushed. I really wanted to start digging into heart of the story, but backstory is important too, so I wanted to make sure everything was covered in the first chapter before we moved on with the story. =3

With Chapter 1 done, the real fun can begin. Where did the Puzzle holding Yugi and his friends end up? Find out in Episode 2: Unlocking the Puzzle

Just to cover a few things. One of the reasons why I chose the Blue Eyes White Dragon as Solomon's Spirit Guardian for this chapter was inspired from the first episode of Season 1 and one of the episodes from Season 0. So I felt that would be the appropriate Spirit Guardian for him, don't worry Blue Eyes White Dragon will be making a return later in the story. =D

Also the reason why I called Happy Lover, Red Eyes Dragon, Faith Bird, Kuriboh and Winged Dragon of Ra as it rather than a he or she, is because I can't really define them by gender. I might change Faith Bird into a she and give Kuri (Kuriboh) a gender too but I'll hear your thoughts on it.

Why I made Faith Bird Serenity's Guardian? Well, I chose that one because I felt it fitted Serenity's character most. Same goes for Tea too, I could have chosen Magician of Faith but I felt in the end Happy Lover suited her better.

And why is Kuriboh in it? How could I not add it? It's just too cute! Think of it as the mascot for this fan fic. XD

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter so far and continue to read the new chapters as they get added. Please leave a review and let me know how you guys feel about the story. I have proof read the story so there shouldn't be any spelling mistakes, hopefully.

Until then, happy reading folks! =D Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	2. Episode 2: Unlocking The Puzzle

Hello everyone! How's everyone in the fandom doing?

Here's the second chapter as promised, I wasn't expecting it to complete it so soon, looks like my creative juices are working has overtime. XD

Anyway, thank you to everyone who has decided to follow this fan fic and my first reviewer, Moonlight Luna. =D

I'll do my best to update whenever I can. =3

Please enjoy the next installement. (Bows)

Here we go!

* * *

**Episode 2: Unlocking The Puzzle**

* * *

A single paper plane flew through the air and struck the head of a look-alike to a certain summoner, he was snapped from his daze he found himself in as he was staring out of the window. He turned around and glared at Atem, his twin brother, who smirked victoriously. If it wasn't for Atem's bronze skin that he inherited from their father's side of the family and their total opposite personalities, they could have easily switched places and no one would be the wiser.

"Nice to see my baby brother has been brought back to Earth. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, Yami." Atem crossed his arms on the school desk.

It had been the end of another school day of Domino High School, unfortunately for Yami and Atem, they were stuck in detention thanks to Atem's high-score record for getting in trouble and Yami was at the wrong place at the wrong time, so he got blamed as well for Atem's recent rebellion against the school yet.

"You know I haven't forgiven you for getting me into detention, right?" Yami huffed.

"It's only for an hour, could have been worse, it could have been three hours, like the last time I was in detention, now that was torture." Atem argued.

"I can think of plenty of better things to do with my time with an hour." Yami sighed.

"Like what?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"...Homework?" Yami struggled for a moment before answering.

"You need a girlfriend, or boyfriend if you swing that way. You're still my precious baby brother in the end." Atem shook his head hopelessly.

"Atem, I already told you, I have no interest in anyone within this school. They're either attracted to me because of my looks or the fact that our cousin is Seto Kaiba. That's not what I want in a relationship." Yami sighed hopelessly.

"Still waiting for the right one eh? Such a romantic." Atem rolled his eyes.

"You can talk, you're not dating anyone either." Yami countered.

"Touché. I might be a school rebel but I have a high level of self-control and a romantic at heart too. Gotta admit though, girls love the bad boy imagine, don't they?" Atem admitted with a wink at the last sentence.

Yami simply shook his head, sometimes, Atem was just impossible to understand even with their connection as twins. He wondered sometimes if he was the older one and Atem was the younger twin, since he was clearly the more mature one of the two. And until now, he never got into detention, curse Atem and his reckless rebellious streak!

Just then, both of them could swear that they felt the temperature of the school room shot down dramatically. That could only mean one thing...

"Uh oh...It's finally happened." Yami paled.

"They've called Seto." Atem sweatdropped, and as if on cue, there stood Seto Kaiba, as he pulled open the classroom door so hard that they thought Seto had torn the door off it's hinges, with a dark menacing aura radiating from him.

"Okay, which one of you two do I have pulverize for dragging me from my office because a certain someone decided to deface two whole rows of school lockers." Seto spoke calmly but there was clearly a dark tone within that voice.

"..."

"Never mind, I forgot who I am talking to. Of course it would be you, Atem. Did you have to bring Yami into this?" Seto face-palmed.

"Actually I didn't drag Yami into it, he just showed up at the wrong time. I didn't mean for him to actually get in trouble too." Atem corrected.

"I still got detention, Atem." Yami shook his head.

"You know what, I really don't care anymore. I've already talked to the staff and convinced them to let you off this one time. Now, I've got a company to run, so get both of your asses down to that limo right now before I throw you out of the window myself." Seto could feel a headache coming on, he did not need this, especially when he had a multi-million gaming/entertainment company to look after.

Knowing better than to invoke the wrath of Seto Kaiba even further, they grabbed their schoolbags and rushed out of the classroom as fast as their legs could take them.

* * *

As the black limo drove back to the Kaiba Mansion where Atem and Yami lived with their two cousins, Seto and his younger brother Mokuba, Seto was busy scolding both of them (mostly Atem).

Yami and Atem's parents had both been involved in a plane crash when coming back from a business trip, they had just been six years old back then. So they were taken in by the Kaiba family, the only blood-related family remaining, as Seto and Mokuba were related to them on their mother's side.

Since then Seto, although he had the exterior of a ice king around strangers, had been almost like an older brother himself around the twins. Mokuba was happy to have their cousins living with them, especially since Seto from quite an shockingly young age, had to look after the Kaiba Corporation after their father, the CEO of the corporation had been assassinated by some nameless hitman. So Mokuba was thankful that he had Yami and Atem to talk to when Seto was at work.

Not that Seto cared about the man, in fact, he inwardly laughed at the old man's demise, their father never care about him or Mokuba so the feeling felt perfectly mutual in Seto's opinion.

Regardless of Seto's cold, professional and somewhat heartless way of handling people, especially when dealing with other businessman, Yami and Atem knew the real Seto and so did Mokuba. That's why they took Seto's 'ice-king' nature in their stride.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, Atem Sennen?" Seto crossed his arms and glared at the elder twin.

"You make it sound as if I caused a school riot, Seto. I only scribbled on two rows of lockers out of the hundreds they have there."

"That's not the point. What are you trying to prove by making the school staff constantly throw you in detention, do you want to get expelled?" Seto sighed hopelessly.

"I guess I'm just bored." Atem sighed himself.

"Tell me that's not your only reason." Seto's eye twitched.

"Well...it's a bit complicated to explain. If I figure it out, I'll let you know." Atem shrugged and looked out of the window with a lonely look.

"Yami, please try to talk some sense into your brother before he really does land himself into serious trouble." Seto shook his head.

"I make no promises. It's like talking to a wall sometimes." Yami warned.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence.

* * *

It was another thirty-five minutes before they arrived back at the Kaiba Mansion, when Atem and Yami exited the limo and closed the door, Seto pressed a button to make the window slide down in order to talk with the twins.

"I won't be back until probably next morning, so for the love of all that is holy, don't burn down the mansion."

"Seto, I'm hurt. Thou has little faith." Atem faked his hurt.

"Especially you, Atem, and no calling those two weirdoes you call friends over."

"Bakura's not that bad. It's Marik you have to worry about." Yami rolled his eyes at Seto's 'term' for their friends.

"Trust me, I have every phone in that mansion especially your Iphones tapped, I will know if you dare try to calling them for a sleepover again."

"Ra damn it, he caught on to my plan." Atem cursed with an egyptian phrase that their father had used in the past.

"After the last three times, I'm ready, Sennen." Seto smirked. "Let Mokuba know about what I said as well. I don't want him phoning me in the middle of a meeting because he doesn't know where I am." Seto turned to Yami.

"I'll let him know, don't worry."

"Good, have a good night then." Seto finished, pressing the button once again to raise the window up before the limo drove off.

"I find it ironic that the one guy who doesn't know how to have fun is in charge of a gaming/entertainment company." Atem shook his head.

"You heard what he said though, don't try calling Bakura or Marik unless you want Seto on your case again." Yami reminded.

"Yeah, I know." Atem grumbled.

"Yami! Atem!" Mokuba opened the front door and ran over to greet the two Sennen twins. Mokuba had grown into an cheerful young fifteen year old, which Atem thought was a miracle given he was Seto's little brother and given their uncle (according to Seto) was an unfeeling brute who got his just deserts. "I heard what happened at your School, I was in Seto's office when the call came from your headteacher. He was really angry."

"I gathered that when he picked us up." Atem cringed at the reminder.

"Anyway, he said that he won't be back until morning so it looks like it's just you, me and Atem tonight." Yami told the younger Kaiba.

"No Bakura or Marik this time?" Mokuba smirked.

"Unfortunately, Seto saw to that. Sneaky little-" Atem growled.

"C'mon Atem, you can continue curse Seto inside." Yami took hold of Atem's arm and dragged him into the mansion, with Mokuba tagging along after them.

* * *

Night time has fallen over the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba had already wished them goodnight, deciding to work on his homework for the rest of the night before going to bed.

Meanwhile in Yami's room, Atem had taken refuge on Yami's bed, fiddling with a rubix cube while Yami was hard at work on a puzzle that he had been working on for almost ten years.

"You're still working on that old puzzle, face it, that thing's never gonna get solved. Not even the last owner of that thing could put it back together." Atem shook his head at Yami's determination.

"Your problem is you give up too easily." Yami scoffed back and continued to work on figuring out which piece goes where.

This golden pyramid shaped puzzle was given to him by their mother as an early sixth birthday present, a few months before their untimely death in that plane crash. Yami had cherished the puzzle, even if it was still in pieces within an golden Egyptian box. His mother told him that it was an ancient puzzle from Ancient Egypt, but it was found on the outskirts of a forest in England. No one knew how an Egyptian relic ended up being discovered in a country far away from Egypt itself.

According to the legend that their mother heard from the antique dealer who sold her the puzzle warned her that all who touched the puzzle since it's discovery had suffered, having their life energy slowly drained away by the puzzle, still they were nothing but a empty husk, so the very last owner of the puzzle shattered it into peices in hopes the curse would break.

In the end, the puzzle found itself being displayed in an antique store, where Yami and Atem's mother would discover it and bought it for Yami as a present.

Unlike Atem, Yami enjoyed games and puzzles, so to him it was the perfect present and since it was the last thing he ever got from their mother, he always treasured it. He was also the type to never give up, even when it came to a complex puzzle like this, if anything, it only fired up his determination to complete it.

After almost ten years, Yami could proudly say he was halfway near to solving the puzzle, seeing how half of the pieces had already been put together. "Ha! I'll have this puzzle finished by the end of tonight, you just watch. I've already completed half of it." Yami boasted.

"Really? And it took you ten years to get that far? I'm not holding my breath." Atem laughed.

"Just laugh it up, we'll see who gets the last laugh." Yami muttered darkly.

"Well, if you do complete it by tonight, I promise to eat my own words, deal?" Atem smiled.

"Deal." Yami smiled back.

"Anyway, I better go back to my room, heaven forbid Seto giving me another scolding in the morning for sleeping in. Even if it is a Saturday." Atem stretched his arms before placing the rubix cube back on a nearby bookshelf.

"I could actually picture that." Yami snickered.

"Yeah, well I'm not laughing, you're not the one who's on the receiving end." Atem pouted, he then waved to Yami as he opened the bedroom door. "Anyway, night then bro, see you tomorrow."

"Night Atem." Yami answered back before the door closed with a soft click after Atem exited, Yami returned his attention to the puzzle, he had a good feeling tonight.

* * *

Four hours later, it had now reached 11:36PM and Yami was just now a few pieces away from completing the pyramid puzzle after ten years, six hours and thirty-six minutes.

"Whew, it's almost completed. How odd though, I wasn't even able to get this far within ten years yet I was able to put most of it together within hours...I wonder what brought on the sudden urge to complete it?" Yami wondered out-loud to himself as he placed he clicked the second to last peice in place. All that was left was the central piece with the eye engraved upon it.

"I wonder if this is one of those wish-granting relics." Yami thought for a moment before shaking his head at the thought. That was just childish and ridiculous, it was just a normal ancient puzzle...right? It wasn't cursed or blessed with any power.

With that thought in mind, he inserted the last piece of the puzzle in the remaining hole that clicked in perfectly, leaving the pyramid puzzle in its full glory.

"Wow, it looks even more amazing when completed, I wonder why someone would smash it to pieces in the first place. Well, time to brag to Atem about finally solving the 'unsolvable' puzzle." Yami stood up and took hold of the pyramid gently, proud that his ten years of determination and unyielding strength of will had paid off at last.

Just as he was about to take a step forward, he noticed something odd, the middle of the eye started to glow, the light got so bright that Yami had to shield his eyes with his arm. Soon, the whole pyramid itself was engulfed in a bright light.

Yami was blown backwards by an unseen force, the pyramid that should have fallen to the floor but instead floated in mid-air, several lights shot out from the Pyramid, each one releasing what looked like...a body? The lights soon faded to reveal six bodies of people that laid unconscious on the floor, the pyramid then floated slowly back down to it rested on the body of the smallest of the six.

"..." Yami was absolutely speechless, his mouth still wide open from the event that just took place before him. The first of the six, the smallest one stirred, he groaned in pain as he slowly sat up, noticing the Puzzle below him and quickly gripped it in his hands, in case it accidently fell and broke.

Yami was taken aback by the appearance of the small boy, he looked like a much more younger and innocent version of himself. Even their tri-coloured hair was almost the same, except the boy's golden locks seemed more delicate looking than Yami's golden bangs that looked like bolts of lightning. He found that his eyes was the most eye-catching feature of the boy, they were a beautiful hue of amethyst that would have shamed the actual gem itself.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed something was moving in the small bag that was wrapped around the boy's shoulder, the flap opened to reveal a small...what the hell was that thing?!

"Kuri! Are you alright? That took me by surprise too. Do you know where we are? This isn't the Druid Circle at all." Yugi sighed in relief, seeing the small spirit was alright.

Kuri shook its head in confusion, but then turned around and saw someone who looked creepily almost like his favourite human. Yugi followed Kuri's gaze, it was only then that he noticed the stranger before him, he gasped in shock. He took a few seconds to calm himself before speaking.

"Excuse me, sir? Where are we? Have you seen my Grandpa by chance?"

Yami did the one thing that any normal sane person would do in his position, he fainted.

* * *

Alright! Episode 2 completed!

I'm on fire today!

Yugi: Um...Moogle Empress, Yami isn't dead is he?

Yami: X_X

He'll be fine. His brain just had to take a lot in all at once. =D

Yugi: I-If you say so...(Continues to watch over Yami)

Anyway folks, I hope you've enjoyed Episode 2! So Yugi and the guys are finally freed from the confines of the Millennium Puzzle! But what will our Summoners do now, trapped in a country and era completely different from their own? And what happened when Atem and Seto finds out about them?!

Find out in Episode 3: Fateful Encounters

Please read and review, we would love to hear your feedback on the story, everyone who reviews get a free hug from Kuri. =3

Kuri the Kuriboh: (Nods happily)

So until the next instalment, happy reading everyone! Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	3. Episode 3: Fateful Encounters

**Episode 3: Fateful Encounters**

* * *

**Last time on Summoners...**

_"Excuse me, sir? Where are we? Have you seen my Grandpa by chance?"_

_Yami did the one thing that any normal sane person would do in his position, he fainted._

* * *

Yugi hurried over to the now unconscious Yami to check if the young man was alright. "Oh no, I think we killed someone!" Yugi panicked.

Kuri tugged on Yugi's robes and pointed to the fact that Yami was still breathing. "Oh...whew, he's just fainted." Yugi sighed in deep relief. Now taking a closer look at stranger, he couldn't help but be both shocked and amazed at the similarities between him and this man. Yugi wondered if this is what it feels like to look at your own mirror image staring back at you, but there was still differences between them, they were small but obvious.

His mind then turned back to his friends who were still unconscious. "Keep an eye on this guy, Kuri." Kuri mewed as it agreed to Yugi's request and watched over the stranger like a hawk.

* * *

Once Yugi had been able wake up everyone, they sat down in a small circle on the floor of the surprisingly large and plush room they had found themselves in and started to exchange information with each other.

The first thing they had done when everyone was awake to check up on their Spirit Guardians in the Shadow Realm via mind-link that they shared with their spirits. Much to everyone's relief, all their Guardian spirits were fine and unharmed, apparently though, they were pushed back into the Shadow Realm and cut off from them when their Summoners were sealed away within the Millennium Puzzle. Malik theorized that the Puzzle only allowed human souls to be sealed inside, not Spirits from the Shadow Realm.

_'Wait, then why was Kuri sealed away with us?'_ Yugi pondered to himself, but he decided to stay quiet about it, they had more important things to worry about than a small detail like that. Maybe in the end it was just because Kuri didn't have an real owner to begin with. Who knows? Kuri had always been a mystery.

"Okay, so let me see if I got everything we just went over. The last thing we remember was being at the Druid Circle with Yugi's Grandpa, right?" Joey started.

"Yes, and from what Myst told me through our mind-link, she said that Master Solomon casted two spells on us. One that transferred our bodies and souls into the Millennium Puzzle and the other was a time traveling spell that had thrown us five hundred years into the future." Ryou nodded and shared his knowledge to his friends, Myst is what he called Mystical Elf, it was short and easier for both of them.

"But why would Grandpa know a spell like that, isn't the time travel spell one of the forbidden ones?" Yugi wondered.

"Hmm...Maybe to use good spells, you have know bad ones too." Tea suggested.

"Either way, it saved us from Pegasus, but what's to stop that creep from using that spell too? Malik noted.

"That's true...Pegasus seems like the kind of person who would use any trick in the book to gain the upper hand." Yugi agreed.

"So we have to assume the worst that Pegasus will use that spell too, but how would he find us though?" Tea crossed her arms.

"Remember what Master Solomon said, Pegasus has one of the Millennium items already. He could probably use that one alone to locate the remaining five, let alone the sixth item, Yugi's Puzzle." Malik recalled.

"I hope Grandpa's okay." Yugi was worried for his grandfather, not even their Guardian Spirits knew what became of him after their Masters were sealed in the Puzzle.

"I'm sure he's fine, Yug. He's your Grandpa, nobody gets the better of him or his Blue Eyes White Dragon." Joey encouraged.

"Joey's right. This is your grandfather we're talking about. Besides, I'm sure he'll be happy knowing you're safe from Pegasus." Tea patted Yugi's back to comfort him.

"For how long though? like Malik said, he could use the time travel spell to come after us."

"Then again, he doesn't know how far we've went in the future, perhaps that could work to our advantage." Ryou pointed out.

"True, but that Millennium Item he has could still give us trouble though. There's dangerous magic in those things, I can feel it. I don't know if that's just my native blood talking though." Malik nodded.

"Um, so who is that young man, Yugi?" Serenity pointed to the still unconscious stranger whom Kuri was still watching over intently. It was the first time she had said anything since waking up in this alien place.

"I'm really not sure, but Dark says he's the one who repaired the Puzzle after it got shattered by a nameless um...regular human." Yugi answered her, he didn't feel right about calling normal humans Null-bloods. It sounded too insulting.

"That logic still confuses me, I mean how the hell could we still be in one piece if the Puzzle was shattered? Wouldn't our souls be in pieces too? And also wouldn't that free us from the Puzzle in the first place?" Malik argued about the logic behind how they had remained stuck in the Puzzle even after it got shattered.

"I...don't know. It's quite a mystery, isn't it?" Ryou was just as baffled by that fact.

"There's a lot we don't know about these Millennium Items. Maybe they have some kind of dark secret that would explain that." Tea wondered.

"Besides from being able to summon Exodia from the Shadow Realm? That sounds dark enough to me." Malik sarcastically added.

"No need for sarcasm, mister." Tea scolded in a sisterly like manner.

Kuri began making noises jumping up and down to gain Yugi's attention. "What is it, Kuri?"

Kuri pointed to the unconscious stranger who seemed to be finally coming around.

* * *

Yami groaned in annoyance at the light as his senses started to return. As his conscious became active once more, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up in a daze for a few seconds.

"Ugh...what a weird dream. I swore when I completed that Puzzle, a lightshow went off, revealing six people that were locked inside and that small furry thing that hobbled out of-" Yami rubbed his eyes and looked around before noticing the same brown furry ball of fluff from before standing not far from him.

When Kuri made a inquisitive mew, Yami screamed and backed up against the nearest wall.

"Um...Sir? I assure you, Kuri's not dangerous." Yugi sweatdropped at his look-alike's panicked look.

"Y'know, if you were taller and had crimson eyes, you two would look like exact twins, Yug." Joey whistled.

"I **knew **one of you was going to say that..." Yugi grumbled with annoyance.

"No, I have to imagining this. This has got to be some crazy dream I'm having right now. None of you can't be real. You just can't be!" Yami shook his head.

"Hate to burst your bubble, pretty boy, but we're one hundred percent real." Malik scoffed.

"Malik, please. He's overwhelmed by what just happened. How would you feel if you suddenly saw six people show up in your room after being freed from the Puzzle?" Yugi tried to reason with Malik.

"Bah, fair point, I'll admit that would freak me out too."

Yugi tried approaching the man, in hopes of calming him down. "We're not going to hurt you, trust me, we come from a clan that goes against such things. Um...You see...th-this is really hard to explain, but umm..." Yugi started before his shyness started to take over.

Yami admitted he might have overreacted a little after the initial fear that controlled him faded, he also felt awful about making the poor boy nervous around him, obviously he was worried that Yami might decide to throw another outburst if he wasn't careful his words. So Yami mentally calmed himself before speaking.

"It-It's fine, little one. I was just...overwhelmed by what I had just seen. I never imagined that Puzzle to be magical, not even once."

"A-Anyway, my name is Yugi Mutou. I am a Summoner from the Order of Exodia clan that existed five hundred years ago. And these are my friends, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Ryou, Malik Ishtar and Serenity Wheeler, she's Joey's younger sister." Yugi introduced himself along with his friends. He then picked up Kuri from the ground and showed him to Yami. "And this is Kuri, he's a harmless spirit from the Shadow Realm, he won't hurt you."

Kuri mewed as it tilted its body curiously at the other boy who shared his favourite human's face...well almost.

_'Five hundred years? That's going all the way back in the middle ages, they've been in that puzzle for all that time?'_ Yami noted.

"If I can interject, the reason why I don't have a last name is because...well, the family name I used to own doesn't belong to me anymore. Not after they disowned me." Ryou confessed in case Yami questioned why Ryou was the only one without a last name.

"I apologise for my outburst. My name is Yami Sennen, I...honestly have no idea what to think anymore, I still can't get over the fact you all came from that one little pyramid." Yami was lost, what was all this about Summoners and this Shadow Realm they talked about?

"This? It's called the Millennium Puzzle. I never knew about its existence at all until Grandpa revealed it to us. But if what he said is right, it might hold more power than neither of us could even begin to imagine." Yugi lifted the Puzzle up for Yami to see.

"..." Yami was just as lost as he was when this whole incident started.

"I'm sorry. I'm confusing you even more aren't I? I can see it in your eyes." Yugi apologised with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea. It's not your fault, Yugi. I think I need to know exactly just who and what you people are before I can start making any sense of this. This just feels so surreal." Yami suggested.

"I can understand how you must feel, I mean we are basically talking to someone who lives in a completely different world to our own. Still, a little communication can go a long way to understanding one another. That's what Master Solomon always quoted after all." Tea nodded and winked.

"What would you like to know first, Mr. Sennen?" Yugi smiled at Tea's input and turned to Yami.

"Well...how about what exactly Summoners are? And for a start, drop the 'Mr'. It's just Yami, alright? It doesn't sit well with me when people call me that." Yami asked.

"Oh okay...um...Yami, right? You see, we-" Yugi had stopped mid-sentence when they heard fast footsteps walking this way.

"Uh oh! That's my brother! Quick, you guys need to hide somewhere!" Yami panicked, Atem must had heard Yami's outburst from earlier.

"Like where?! For such a large room, there's a severe lack of hiding places." Malik waved his arms in frustration. He did have a point, Yami was quite a minimalist.

The moment the doorknob was turned, it was too late, Atem entered the room, with only the bottom half of his pyjamas on, leaving his chest exposed. "Yami! Is everything alright?! I heard you..." Atem stopped in mid-sentence as he stood in both dumbstruck and shocked at seeing six strangers in Yami's room, along with one of them holding what looked a brown furry ball of fluff that looked _very _much alive. His eyes were widened to the size of saucers at the sight before him.

Kuri made another mew noise that brought Atem back to his senses and cried out "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Hey, take it easy buddy, I know this looks really bad, but trust me, this isn't what you think!" Joey was the first to try calming down the other Sennen twin, turns out this one was a much more hot-headed than Yami.

"Atem, I can explain this...I think." Yami tried to reason.

"Explain? Explain?! There are six **_trespassers _**in our cousin's mansion! Who are these people, Yami? Seto would murder you if he knew about this!"

"Wait, this is a mansion?" Ryou's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well that explains why the room's so nice and spacious." Malik joked.

"Malik, you're not helping." Tea face-palmed her face.

Serenity was blushing madly and looking away since Atem's chest was clear for her to see.

"HEY! At least put a shirt on when you're around girls, buster!" Joey soon caught on to this, barking at the older Sennen twin. Tea was now blushing herself, realizing she had not noticed that before Joey pointed it out and turned her head sharply away as well.

"Joey, you don't wear a night shirt either." Malik pointed out.

"That's not the point here! She's my sister damn it!" Joey flailed.

"Well **excuse **me, as far as I knew, it was just me, Yami and Mokuba in this household. How I was suppose to know we were expecting six strangers in our house?" Atem crossed his arms and scowled.

"Look, could you at least let us explain ourselves and then leave tomorrow morning?" Tea closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, still keeping her head turned from Atem.

"Normally I would say yes, but Seto will be back by morning, how the hell are Yami and I going to explain all this to him? You do relaize this whole area is covered in security cameras and night guards? There's no way you could have gotten pass them easily." Atem ran his fingers through this tri-coloured hair.

"Would you...believe me if I said that Pyramid Puzzle of mine was actually magical and released six ancient souls that were sealed inside long ago?" Yami laughed sheepishly.

Atem blinked in disbelief. "Are you being serious, Yami? This isn't the time for jokes or games!"

"But he's telling ya the tru-!" Joey started to argue before another voice chimed in.

"Atem? Yami? Why are you two fighting at this time of nig-where did these people come from?!" Mokuba woke up from all the noise Atem was making, thankfully Mokuba was dressed in a complete set of Pyjamas. He took a step back in shock when he saw six strangers he had never seen before.

Just then Mokuba's I-phone went off, he picked it up from his pyjama pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Wow, Yami, what is that small magical device?" Yugi asked with excitement of a small child, it made Yugi freaking adorable, wait, where did that thought come from?

"That's called a I-phone, most people can't live without one nowadays, it's basically a phone that you can take with you on the go, not only can you contact anyone in the world with it, you can add various apps to it personalize it." Yami explained to Yugi.

"It has the power to contact anyone you want in the world with it? That's amazing! What do you use to power such magic?" Yugi naively asked.

"Um, Yugi, that isn't magic, it's called technology." Yami corrected

"Techno...what?" Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh yeah..." Yami's eyes sadden. _'I forgot, these guys came from an age where the latest trend those days was witch-burning. Poor kids. If they truly do have the gift of magic, that must have been a terrible time for them to be born in.'_ Yami mentally thought to himself, it only struck him now that Yugi and his friends must have endured a lot of hardships to just to survive. That made him only sympathize with them even more, he wished he could help them somehow.

"I'll try explaining it to you later. Think of it an exchange of knowledge between us." Yami winked.

"Yeah, that sounds like fair trade." Yugi smiled brightly and nodded. He and Yugi were bonding, that was good thing. After all, all friendships had to start somewhere, and it sounded like Yugi could use a friend from this time era.

Tea looked behind her to see that Yugi and Yami were getting along well, considering they had only just met, she was very happy for Yugi, who had always been shy around strangers. Even so, she wanted to keep a closer eye on Yami, just in case.

As her role as Yugi's elder self-proclaimed sister, no one is allowed to court Yugi unless they get her approval first. Not even Yami if her womanly instincts turned out to be accurate, after all, her protective nature wouldn't allow anyone to take advantage of Yugi and get away with it.

When Mokuba eventually got off the 'magical communication device' as Yugi called it. Mokuba sighed deeply and looked at everyone as if they had all been sentenced to death. "I hope you guys got an explanation prepared, Seto's on his way back now, he finished his late night meetings earlier than he expected."

"Oh we are so dead." Atem sunk his head into his hands.

"What's this Kaiba guy like? He sounds like a real piece of work." Joey asked.

"Just think of Atem, only four hundred times colder." Yami joked.

"Oh he sounds like a real charmer alright." Tea sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"That's cold, bro. Even from you." Atem shot a grim look at Yami.

"I'm just kidding, Atem." Yami laughed at his twin's expression but then turned back to the others with a serious look. "Seriously though, be careful what you guys say around him. He's dangerous when he gets angry." Yami warned.

"I'm going to get a shirt on before Seto gets here, I hope you guys are ready for chilliest reception ever." Atem warned as he left the room to back to his own.

"Okay sis, he's gone now." Joey gave his sister the all clear.

"Oh...I feel so embarrassed. I felt so impolite for staring like that." Serenity blushed.

"I guess guys are little more open in this era, eh?" Tea narrowed her eyes playfully at Serenity.

"T-Tea, please." Serenity blushed brighter at the thought.

"Are you okay, Miss? Do you have a fever?" Mokuba approached Serenity, while keeping a distance as not to startle the young girl before him.

"No, I'm okay. It's just...I've never seen another boy's chest before, well except for Joey's but he's my brother so I thought it didn't count." Serenity admitted.

"And **you **accused that Atem guy for being shameless? Hahahahahaha!" Malik laughed at Joey, who growled back while his face flushed red at Malik.

"Um, Yami, should we be worried about Mr. Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"...To be completely honest, yes."

* * *

And there we have episode 3! And so our six Summoners managed to convince Yami (kinda hard to deny it when he actually saw them being freed from the puzzle XD), but what about Atem and Seto? Especially Seto, will he kick them out on the streets? Or will they be able to find some way to convince him that they're telling the truth?

Find out in Episode 4: Witch Trial

Thank you to everyone so far who has followed and favourite this story so far. I'm glad that some people found this story good enough to keep an eye on. =D

In any case please review the story if you wish to leave your thoughts on the story so far. I would love to hear what you think and if you guys have any suggestions for any potential ideas that can be implemented into the story, let me know. =3

I've already got a few plot bunnies in mind, but I love to know yours too. ^-^

So until the next instalment, happy reading everyone! Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


	4. Episode 4: Witch Trial

Hello one and all! I come bringing the new chapter and to respond to some of the reviewers replies. Thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed, favorited or followed this fan fic. It makes me so happy to know there's people who finds this fan fic worth their time reading. (Cries)

Yami: Yo, Empress, the responses you promised?

Oh right! Ahem. Let's begin.

GirlFish: Huh, I didn't know that. =3

I pretty much knew the first reason which is as you said, was when a witch was burned/hanged/drowned etc. I also remember reading that they were 'supposingly' meant to prove if a someone was guilty of witchcraft or not. Even though, that's hypocritcial considering they die in the end anyway.

But I never knew the second one. I suppose in this chapter's case, that modern term for a 'Witch Trial' would more appropiate than the first.

I mostly chose Witch Trial as the chapter's title because it sounded the most appropiate to what will happen in this chapter. =)

Thank you for telling me this though. ^-^ I must have skipped that part when I was refreshing my knowledge on Wikipedia about the Witch trials. =P

Lloyd-Forever: Who knows? =3 I'm not telling, you'll have to read the chapter to find out. =3

And I think that's all for now.

Now, let the next episode commence! Enjoy everyone! =3

Episode 4: Witch Trial

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Seto Kaiba was **not **amused.

It was now four in the morning, Yami, Atem, Mokuba along with their six 'visitors' were sitting at a very long dinning table, which Seto was sitting in the top seat. Serenity took hold of Kuri during the whole talk, Kuri looked intimidated by Seto's icy glare. They had already finished introducing the six new faces by their names and a full account of the story from Yami's side.

"So let me get this right, Yami. Your Puzzle that you have been trying to solve for the last ten years, and finally did so four hours ago, was actually a magical relic that released six souls from it, and those souls, are these six people we see right now." Seto summarized slowly.

"Yeah, that sums it up." Yami confirmed.

"Do you have ANY idea how insane the thought is? I had just pulled an all-nighter and came home to find **_this_**? I should just kick these trespassers out right now, or better yet, I should lock them up for breaking and entering into my home!" Seto more than furious, he was livid.

"According to these six, you'd be wrong." Atem pointed at the Summoners.

"Atem, stay out of this." Seto retorted.

"Hey, I don't believe any of this as much as you do, Seto. Yami here seems to believe them though." Atem shrugged.

"I was **there **Atem, I saw the whole thing happen in front of my eyes. Are you saying I just dreamt that whole thing with the puzzle? Okay, I fainted afterwards but-" Yami argued.

"Can we explain OUR side of the story now?" Tea loudly asked, getting annoyed with the constant circles this conversation had taken.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears. Although I can't say I'll believe a word you weirdos in the occult robes have to say." Seto smirked.

"Hmph, fine, be a pessimist." Tea huffed.

"What's an occult? I've never heard that term before." Ryou turned to Joey who he was sitting next to.

"Beats me, buddy." Joey shrugged while his hands were resting carefreely behind his head. "Gotta admit, this dining room is fancy." Joey then admitted to himself.

"Tea, let me try explaining." Yugi gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, don't hesitate to let us talk if you struggle okay?" Tea smiled at Yugi and allowed him to explain their story.

Yugi exhaled deeply before beginning their story. "What Yami told you was the truth, we were freed from the Millennium Puzzle when he made the puzzle whole again. Let me explain from the beginning. My friends and I are Summoners from the Order of Exodia that existed five hundred years ago, we are humans who possess a rare kind of sorcery that is only known to our kin. The power to summon spiritual beings from another realm that intersects with this one. We call it the Shadow Realm."

"Is that like hell?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Not exactly, it's hard to explain it. I guess the Shadow Realm could be considered a realm of neutrality, since both good and evil spirits reside there. It is from this realm where our Spirit Guardians originate and where they stay until we summon them to this world." Yugi tried his best to explain the Shadow Realm, since not even the Summoners themselves knew the whole truth behind the realm.

"Okay, so what exactly are these Spirit Guardians of yours?" Atem was the next person ask a question from Yugi.

"Our Guardian Spirits are...well, our guardians. They share our soul with them as much as we share theirs, I guess a more polite term for them would be soulmates. When a new Summoner is born, that spirit is also born in the Shadow Realm, from the moment of birth, the two are bound together until death. So you could say they're like guardian angels for us." Yugi smiled as he explained, thinking of Dark Magician the whole time, who had been very much like a guardian angel to Yugi since forever.

"That sounds so cool! Do they protect you from danger and stuff?" Mokuba's eyes lit up.

Serenity nodded happily. "Yup, they guide us whenever we need their help. They're very kind spirits."

"The form that the Spirit takes when summoned in our world is reflected by what's in the person's heart. So the possibilities are endless. I...don't know anything about the origins of Grandpa's Order or how to came to be. He always told us though that the Order of Exodia existed in order to encourage co-existence between our kind and the rest of the world."

"I bet that was an uphill struggle." Seto snorted.

Tea glared at the current head of the Kaiba family before looking back at Yugi.

"I won't lie. Back in those days, witch-hunts were very popular with the majority of the country, they were so ready to believe our kind was evil, it was impossible to approach them to talk about peace. So until the time was right, we hidden ourselves away."

"Something...happened, didn't it, Yugi?" Yami was hesitant to ask, but finished asking his question anyway.

"Pegasus happened." Yugi slowly nodded.

"Who the hell is that?" Seto raised an eyebrow, why did that name sound familar?

"Hell, we don't know either. What we do know is that the guy used to be a member of the Order but he got kicked out because he dabbled in magic no one should touch. Not even Yugi's grandpa risked using that magic and he was the wisest member of the Order." Joey answered.

"Yeah, he's also the one who backstabbed us by revealing the location of the Order to the Witch-Hunters with that cult he gathered in order to steal the Millennium Puzzle from Master Solomon." Malik added.

"The Millennium what?" Atem repeated.

"Yugi, isn't that what you called the Puzzle before?" Yami recalled during their first encounter back in Yami's room.

"That's right. The Puzzle you see before you, is the same one that my Grandpa gave to me. You see...Grandpa told me that many hundreds of years ago, a fellow Summoner from Egypt travelled to England using his Spirit Guardian and handed one of the Millennium items to one of my ancestors. He also left them a warning about the relic. If all seven Millennium Items were reunited once more, together they would have the power to summon the great spirit Exodia from the Shadow Realm."

"And that's bad?" Seto pressed.

"Exodia is the one spirit that can never leave the Shadow Realm. He's what separates the Shadow Realm from our world. If someone summoned him to this world, the veil that protects this world would be torn apart. If that happens, the dark spirits that lingered in the Shadow Realm along with the good spirits would leak out and cause absolute chaos."

"Exodia can't be controlled?"

"No...Exodia is the King of Spirits and it needs no Summoner to obey. Legends say he is only called forth when the world is ready to be judged for either salvation or destruction."

"Wonderful, so basically, this **Exodia** is a walking armageddon time-bomb." Seto sarcastically summarized.

"And now you understand why it's NOT a good idea to have a power-hungry lunatic like Pegasus gather all seven of the Millennium items. Especially when we're dealing with ancient powerful magic." Malik finalized.

"That explains why the Puzzle was found in England then. Although that is the most unusual way I've ever heard of how a foreign ancient artefact got smuggled into the country." Atem rolled his eyes.

"When our village was attacked and we were teleported to safety by Yugi's grandfather, Pegasus somehow managed to catch up with us. So to protect us and Millennium Puzzle from him, he sealed our souls and bodies into the Millennium Puzzle itself and then casted one of the forbidden spells, the time travel spell, to send us to this era." Ryou added.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Everything you've just told us right now...is the truth? You wouldn't be lying to us, just to stay out of trouble, right?"

"Yes, it is the truth. We have no reason to lie to any of you." Yugi nodded, answering Atem's question without even hesitating, As much as Atem wanted to deny it, he could tell that Yugi was speaking the honest truth, just by looking at the small Yami look-alike's eyes, there wasn't even a hint of deceit within them.

Tea, however, had been strongly offended by that remark. "Frankly, I'm shocked you think we would even lie about something important as this, given that our only home that we've ever known was forcefully taken from us! And we are now trapped in a new time completely different from our own. How do you think we feel?!" Tea snapped.

"Whoa, easy there, girly." Joey jumped in his seat at Tea's angry retort.

Atem was taken back by the hostility of her words, but...thinking about it now, and what she had said, he was being too harsh on them. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend."

Tea didn't respond, she just glanced back at Seto. "What about you, do you think we're lying too?"

"...Do you honestly want me to answer that? How could you expect me to believe something that sounds like it just came from a low-quality fantasy novel? However...there is a way you could prove it to me, if you're willing to accept my challenge."

"What?! We still need to prove ourselves to ya?! What other proof can we give?" Joey growled, standing up and banging his hands on the table's surface.

"If you would let me finish," Seto glared at the dark blonde haired young man, before turning to Yugi. "If you are Summoners as you claim to be, then go right ahead and summon them. If you can prove to me these 'Spirit Guardians' of yours exist, and I mean all six of you, then fine, I'll accept your story as the truth."

"And I might even let you dweebs stay at the Mansion while you complete your _'holy' _quest for those Millennium jewellery or whatever you called them." Seto added, air quoting the 'holy' part.

"Really Seto? You'll let them stay?" Mokaba sounded overjoyed at the thought.

"That's **ONLY **if they're telling the truth. If they can't prove it then they're getting kicked out, period." Seto corrected.

"What the hell is a dweeb?" Malik was the first to respond.

"So...we just need to summon our Guardian Spirits here, right Mr. Kaiba? That's no problem! We do that all the time!" Yugi answered with an innocent smile.

"He sounds so happy about it." Atem sweatdropped.

"Actually I'm looking forward to seeing what these Spirit Guardians of theirs look like. They sound impressive from how Yugi and his friends described them." Yami confessed.

"So you really believed from the start?" Atem asked.

"I've only known them for few hours, that's true. But I already know something about them, they're not liars, and you know you and I are good at reading people. I was there, Atem, I saw them come out of the Puzzle myself, I know they're telling the truth." Yami told him. "And you should go a bit more easy on them, they're just as frightened as we are."

"Yeah, I might have been too harsh on them. Especially if it turns out they really are Summoners." Atem mentioned, remembering Tea's angry glare when he had spoken his doubts about their story.

"Well, Seto's already promised them now, if they're telling the truth, they get to stay with us. So you'll have plenty of time to make it up to them." Yami reminded

"You just wait Moneybags, when you see **my **Spirit Guardian, I'll wipe that arrogant smirk off ya face!" Joey challenged Seto.

"Oh? We've evolved to name-calling now have we? Your name is Joey Wheeler if I recall correctly, yes?"

"Yeah and don't you forget it, Kaiba!" Joey barked.

Seto only smirked once again and walked past him. "Oh I assure you, Mutt. I couldn't forget a dumb face like yours even if I tried."

It only took a few minutes for Joey to sink in what Seto had just called him, flushing red when brain finally clicked in. "WHAT DID YA JUST CALL ME, KAIBA?!"

~0o0o0o0o0o0~

They had all decided that it would be best if they did the summoning outside the mansion in the courtyard, since Joey and Malik's Spirit Guardians would have most likely flatten the whole building had they stayed inside, even if dawn was just breaking.

The first one up was Yugi, while Yugi was preparing to summon Dark Magician, Yami decided now would be a good time to introduce Seto at least one Spirit who was present the whole time. Even though Kuri still looked petrified of Seto, Yami couldn't really blame the tiny spirit for feeling that way.

"Are you telling me that hairy _thing _is alive? And here I thought it was a soft toy." Seto remained unconvinced.

"Yugi said this particular spirit doesn't have an owner, so he more or less adopted it. At first, I didn't think he was real either." Kuri gave a defiant glare and a huff at the statement.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault you look like a stuffed toy." Yami argued with Kuri.

"It could be an animatronic for all I know. Yami if you think this will help you win me over, think again. It's up to those brats if they can live up to their talk." Seto scoffed.

Yami sighed in defeat, Mokuba however believed Yami's words. "Hey Yami, is it okay for me to hold Kuri?"

"Yugi says he's completely harmless, so sure, knock yourself out." Yami handed Kuri over to Mokuba.

"Nice to meet you, little guy. I'm Mokuba."

Kuri gazed for a moment at the boy before letting a happy mew, happy to make a new human friend.

"Hey, I think it likes me!" Mokaba cheered.

"I think it likes everyone, maybe even this certain non-believer." Yami smirked, pointing at Seto.

"Say what you want, Yami. I won't buy their story until I see it with my own eyes. I'm a realist, not a dreamer. But I'm willing to give them a chance to prove themselves." Seto crossed his arms.

_'At least he's being fair instead of just kicking them out on the streets right away. I just hope Yugi and his friends can pull this off.'_ Yami prayed for their sake that their summoning worked out fine.

"Okay, I think we're ready to start. I'm not sure how the 'Rite of Summoning' will react. So please move back a bit for safety." Yugi cautioned everyone, who did as he instructed, just in case if something did go wrong.

"Okay...Here we go." Yugi breathed in and out before beginning the incantation. Just like before a magic circle appeared underneath, engraved with various runes and markings, the power that radiated from the circle levitated him slightly off the ground. Once the incantation was complete the magic circle flew upwards and remained in mid-air, the gap within the inner ring magic circle distorted and warped into a dark void, which Dark Magician easily passed through before landing gracefully on the ground. With that the circle dispersed along with the portal to the Shadow Realm.

"It's been a while, huh Dark." Yugi smiled at his Guardian. Forgetting his usual formal protocol, he tightly embraced his small Master. "Whoa! Dark? Are you okay?" Yugi was both surprised and humbled by the fact his Spirit was so worried for him,

"That should be my question, Master Yugi. You have no idea how it pleases me greatly to see you are alive and well after five hundred years apart. Have you been injured when you were released from the Millennium Puzzle?" Dark Magician kneel before his Master.

"Dark, I wish you stop calling me Master and just call me Yugi." Yugi whined. "I'm fine though, and don't worry, no one's hurt me either." Yugi smiled warmly to reassure and comfort his worried 'soulmate'. The poor Spirit must had been worried sick for all that time they were cut off from each other.

"Good, because if they had, I would have no hesitation in _'breaking'_ them, especially that one human who shattered the puzzle." He answered coldly, glancing his cold stare at the non-summoners present. Dark Magician swore that he would **never **let anyone threaten his Master's life again after that one human shattered the Puzzle, he had been so terrified by that event, that his loyalty to Yugi had grown stronger since then.

"Dark! I'm alright! Nothing bad happened! Honestly, I think five hundred years in the Shadow Realm has done you more harm than good." Yugi calmed him down.

Atem, Yami and Mokuba were spell-bound while Seto's expression was still blank.

"...Okay, I take back everything I ever said. You've convinced me and Yami, that's for sure. And I think little Mokie here, agrees." Atem whistled.

"Oh! Dark, I want you to meet Yami! He's the one who repaired the puzzle, like you said, this is his twin Atem and those two are their cousins." Yugi went over to Yami's side, showing him to his Spirit Guardian.

"Sir Yami, are you not? Thank you for freeing my Master and his friends from the Millennium Puzzle." Dark Magician thanked him bluntly before moving next to Yugi's side, acting like a bodyguard and remained the silent the whole time.

"...The silent type most of the time, huh?" Yami joked.

"Pretty much. He can be talkative though on certain days." Yugi smiled sheepishly.

During this time, Tea had also begun her summoning, once it was completed, Happy Lover passed through the portal and tackled her Master. "Hee hee, I missed you too, Happy. Five hundred years must have felt like an eternity for you and other spirits, I'm sorry for making you wait so long." Tea cuddled her small spirit, who was overjoyed to be reunited to its Master.

"So that's your Spirit, Gardener?" Atem asked, approaching her while keeping a safe distance in case she still felt hostile with him.

"Hm? Yes, that's right. I know it doesn't look impressive like Yugi's or the others' Spirit Guardians. But I couldn't ask for a better soulmate, it's the only healer spirit in our small circle so that alone makes it special." Tea defended.

"Actually I think that spirit suits you perfectly. It's the honest truth." Atem complimented.

"Oh...Thank you." Tea blinked, she wasn't expecting that reaction from whom she thought at first was an insensitive jerk. Besides from Yugi and their friends, this was the first time someone other than Yugi truly appreciated her Guardian Spirit.

"I also wanted to apologise for how I sounded back in the Dining room. I probably came off as rude to you and your friends and I haven't been nice to any of you since you showed up here, you guys had been torn from your time and washed up in this one, you didn't need the extra stress. So...sorry about that."

"...You're forgiven," Tea smiled softly before challenging him with a confident stance. "Next time you act like a total jerk though, you'll have to work hard to earn that forgiveness."

Atem blinked at the bold comment before smirking back. "Oh yeah? Challenge accepted. Anyway, want to start over?" Atem outstretched his hand which Tea gladly shook on.

"Sure, I can never hold a grudge for long." Tea agreed to start over as friends. "I hope we can prove that Kaiba wrong about us." Tea hoped, looking over to see if Kaiba's face had changed from the blank stare he had the entire time.

"He's just got a good poker face. Trust me, Yami, Mokuba and I know him very well, he may not look like it, but he's totally convinced now as well. You sure proved me wrong at least." Atem winked.

It was Serenity's turn who welcomed her Faith Bird that swiftly flew through the Shadow Realm portal that she had just casted. "How are you, Faith? You must have been so lonely, please forgive me." Serenity gently soothed her Guardian who nuzzled its head to her own.

"Whoa, so that's your Spirit, Miss?" Mokuba approached with Kuri still held in his arms.

"Yeah, it's name is Faith Bird, but I call it Faith. It's my best friend and has been with me ever since I was a little girl." Serenity smiled sweetly.

"You mean it's not a girl or a boy?" Mokuba questioned.

"Some spirits can't be defined by gender like Dark Magician or Mystical Elf can. So it can't be helped."

"Oh I see. I still think it's very pretty for a spirit." Mokuba commented.

"Thank you. I'm sure Faith appreciates that compliment too, right?" Serenity asked her Guardian for it's opinion. It moved closer to Mokuba and lowered it's head so Mokuba could pet it if he wanted to.

"Wow, Faith's letting you pet it! That's incredible, not even my brother was able earn Faith Bird's trust until years later." Serenity awed.

"Really? Thanks for trusting me. Um, is it okay to touch it?" Mokaba thanked, turning to Serenity to ask for permission.

"Of course. If Faith can trust you, I will too." Serenity nodded.

Mokuba was happy to earn the trust of not just one but two spirits (if you included Kuri in that) and gently stroked the soft feathers of Faith's neck.

Joey was looking from afar with sceptical eyes. He would have to keep a closer eye on that Mokuba kid, there was no way he was going to flirt with his little sis while big brother, Joey Wheeler, was around.

"Oi, Joey, you're up next after Ryou." Malik nudged him to get his attention back to the summoning.

"I still can't believe we have to prove ourselves to that jerk. Anyway, how come I'm going next after Ryou?"

"That's me to know and you to find out." Malik answered cryptically, leaving Joey more confused than ever.

Ryou successfully summoned Mystical Elf, who then proceeded to check for any injuries on him. "Myst! Please, I'm not injured." Ryou blushed from the attention.

"I've been so worried for you and your friends, Master! Are you sure you are well?" Mystical Elf spoke.

"I'm sorry that we made you and the other spirits worried, but we're fine. This time we'll make sure to not get separated again." Ryou calmed the Spirit's nerves, it sounded like she had been worried sick about all of them the entire time they had been sealed away, but she had been mostly concerned for Ryou, naturally.

"I never want to feel that kind of separation again, Master. It made me feel powerless. I've missed being near you." Mystical Elf shook her head.

"I know. I'm so sorry for putting you through that. That waiting must had been agony for you in the Shadow Realm." Ryou felt bad for causing that much distress to his Spirit Guardian, he especially missed the connection he shared with Myst while sealed away in the Puzzle. It made him feel alone and that terrified him, so he welcomed the renewed connection between him and his spirit once they were freed from the Puzzle.

"Alright! My turn now, just you watch!" Joey boasted.

"Oh goodie, I can hardly wait, I wonder what yours going to turn out to be, a flying monkey? Or maybe even a flea, which would be appropriate for you." Seto sarcasm dripped heavily, inciting Joey's ire once more.

"Hey Kaiba! Keep it down while I'm trying to cast here!" Joey snapped back. Thus Joey begun his summoning, copying the same techniques and method that his sister and friends had done before him. Once the magic circle was back in mid-air and the portal opened, Red Eyes Dragon swooped down from the portal and landed with a quiet thud.

"Hey, buddy. It's been what? Five hundred years? Whoa!" Joey greeted his spiritual partner, who had headbutted his head with Joey's, looking so relieved to be reunited with his partner. "I know big guy, I missed ya too. I guess that was a rough time for both of us." Joey smiled warmly.

He then turned to Kaiba and puffed his chest out. "HA! Who has the last laugh now, Kaiba? What do you think of my awesome buddy here?"

"Personally I'm disappointed, it doesn't suit you at all." Kaiba scoffed.

"SAY WHAT?!" Joey blew and vein and so did Red Eyes at that remark.

"Heh heh heh..." Malik cackled darkly.

"This is why you wanted Joey to go next. You just wanted to see Mr. Kaiba's reaction to Joey's Spirit Guardian. That's shameful, Malik." Ryou sighed, shaking his head at Malik.

"C'mon admit it, it's hilarious to watch Joey squirm like this." Malik poked.

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time Joey's ever tried to prove himself so earnestly to someone. I wonder why?" Ryou noted.

"You know what? Screw you, Kaiba! Let's go Red Eyes, we don't need to hear his trash talk." Joey huffed and stomped off over to where Yugi was. Yugi, did the only thing he could to help Joey's bruised self-esteem and pat him gently on the back.

"Sorry about Seto, Joey. I wonder what brought that on? Seto hardly ever talks with people he barely knows, let alone go out of his way to push all their buttons." Yami apologised on Seto's behalf.

"Oh I know~ But I'll let you guys work it out." Atem gave an all-knowing smirk, it looked like Malik also came to the same conclusion himself.

"Well, looks like I'm the last one up huh? Remember your word, Kaiba, once I summon Ra here, you have no choice but to believe us."

"Yes, yes. I might be ruthless, but I never go back on my word once I've said it." Seto rolled his eyes.

"I can vouch for him on that." Atem raised a hand.

"Good enough for me. Alright, let's do it." Malik was content with that reply and started the 'Rite of Summoning', after a few seconds of incantations and chanting, the whole process began all over again, this time from the portal, revealing the giant golden dragon that was Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Master Malik, I am glad that you are unhurt from your time in the Millennium Puzzle." Ra loudly landed on the ground, causing a mini-earthquake within the courtyard.

"Thanks, but we're all fine. How about you though? Five hundred years in the Shadow Realm sounds pretty boring."

"Indeed it was, young Master. It was pure torture, it makes one appreciate the living world even more after spending all that time in that endless void without being summoned once in five hundred years."

"That, right there, is ONE big chicken." Atem finally commented after the long period of silence.

"Ra's not a chicken! It's a dragon! Show some respect!" Malik retorted as he flailed his arms with unseen speed.

"The next one who calls me a giant chicken will feel my unholy wrath!" Ra also retorted with the same ferocity.

"Fine, it's a giant dragon." Atem corrected before coughing 'chicken' under his voice.

"Stop it. You'll regret it if he hears you calling him that again." Tea nudged him in the ribs strongly with one elbow.

"Well, it loathes me that I have to swallow my pride when I say this, I didn't think you would be able to pull it off, but you did. So I'll keep my end of the deal, you're allowed to stay here." Seto crossed his arms and admitted defeat.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba!" Yugi thanked.

"First rule, you are forbidden to call me 'Mr' from now on. I am not an old geezer and I am not your god damn babysitter. It sounds very disturbing coming from you sorry lot, so stop it." Seto's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh...Then what do we call you?" Yugi scratched his head nervously.

"Just call him Seto like we do. If you're living with us now, you might as well be on first name basis." Yami grinned, answering for Yugi.

"Okay then. Seto it is." Yugi nodded.

"I refuse! You'll always be Kaiba to me, moneybags!" Joey snarled.

"And I'll always remember to call you Mutt." Seto countered easily with his own twist.

"Can we think about going to bed now? You do realize some of us hadn't slept at all since this whole debacle started." Atem asked.

"But it's already morning..." Ryou pointed out innocently.

"So much for sleeping in today." Atem dropped his head in defeat.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

And so our Summoners managed to prove themselves and win Seto over, huzzah! However, how will they cope with their new life in this new time era? More importantly, what about the Millennium Items? Where would they even begin looking? And how will they blend in to this strange new world without giving themselves away to Pegasus, who might have also arrived here as well.

Well, tune in next time for the next instalment, Episode 5: Strange New World

Please read and review and let me know what you think of the story so far.

Until then, happy reading. Moogle Empress out!

Moogle: Kupo!


End file.
